Doll House
by Stefany BM
Summary: Porque la ha visto en más de una ocasión sufriendo y llorando en sueños, le gustaría hacer algo para ayudarle. Lo que Aang no sabe, es que él ya estaba destinado a rescatarla. "Este fanfic participa en el reto 'La edad de la inocencia' del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


**Disclaimer: **_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

**Personaje:** Toph.

* * *

**Doll House.**

Aquellos sueños se han vuelto recurrentes. No logras advertir a qué se deben o qué representan, sin embargo reconoces que están allí, y que te afectan de alguna manera. La enorme mansión, y las personas que la habitan, han logrado causarte un efecto extraño. Es como si las imágenes frente a ti fuesen reales, como si pudieses palpar con tus dedos cada milímetro del paisaje; recorrer los jardines, caminar por los pasillos, dar con cada una de las habitaciones.

Las personas que allí se alojan también se han vuelto parte de tu vida, tanto así que te preocupa conocer más de ellos que de tu propia persona. Conoces la rutina de los guardias y los sirvientes, los nombres de cada integrante de la familia, sus gustos y pasatiempos. Sabes que el dueño de casa gusta de beber té durante las tardes, y que su mujer adora las pláticas matutinas antes del desayuno. Ninguno de ellos posee grandes preocupaciones, y se la pasan en relativa calma mientras discuten asuntos políticos.

En realidad, sus estilos de vida, el de ellos y el tuyo, no tienen comparación alguna. Tus dogmas y los suyos difieren en más de una forma. En tu naturaleza está el desligarte de las preocupaciones mundanas, por lo que jamás has concebido la idea de utilizar túnicas bordadas o adornos de oro, y el crecer con las responsabilidades de un noble no se encuentra dentro de tus aspiraciones.

Aun así, hay algo en la residencia Beifong que te atrae, que te incita a continuar observando a sus inquilinos; un detalle que siempre te llama la atención. No es la ostentosidad de la morada, mucho menos la refinada pareja charlando en el comedor. Cada vez que tu mente evoca la casa Beifong, la primera imagen que se presenta ante ti, lo primero que busca tu mirada y realmente deseas contemplar, es la pequeña niña que se oculta en el rincón. Esa que, enfundada en vestidos de seda y ataviada con flores blancas, se arrastra por el suelo en busca de atención, necesitada de cariño.

Ella, de aspecto frágil y delicado, de tez clara y cabello oscuro. Su sola presencia inspira ternura, impresiona, y conmueve. No puedes tocar su piel, pero la aprecias como tersa y suave; no puedes sentir su pelo, pero lo concibes sedoso y dócil. Su fachada es la de una muñeca, pequeña y adorable. Eres consciente de su belleza; no eres más que un niño, pero sabes que es bonita. No obstante, no es su apariencia lo que capta tu interés, es otra cosa, una completamente distinta.

Eso que no pasa desapercibido cuando la miras, aquello que sobresale con intensidad… es su semblante, su expresión anhelante, triste. Lo que más destaca de ella son sus ojos, parecidos a un prado cubierto de nieve, como el pasto después de la lluvia, siempre llenos de lágrimas. Cuando tus ojos se posan en ella, en su mirada verde pálido, te da la impresión de estar rota por dentro.

Es Toph Beifong la responsable de tu hechizo, de tu fascinación con la vida de esa familia. Ella, que habla con voz débil, deseando y temiendo ser escuchada. Ella que, con movimientos torpes, tantea por los pasillos de la gran mansión, su prisión, su casa de muñecas. Te has acostumbrado a ver a esa niña en visiones, sufriendo, llorando, esperando. Has presenciado la escena un millón de veces, siempre en sueños, y en más de una ocasión te has preguntado qué significa exactamente. Realmente te gustaría saberlo.

.

.

.

_"__Sé que no debería quejarme, mis padres me dieron todo lo que les pedí. Pero nunca me dieron la única cosa que realmente quise. Su amor"_

_._

_._

_._

La contemplas asentir con obediencia, dispuesta a seguir los mandatos de su padre. Las órdenes que recibe te parecen inusuales, sin embargo ella las acata sin reclamación alguna. Permanecer oculta si se presentan invitados, evitar los juegos en el jardín o lugares altos, estar aseada y lucir impecable; esas, entre muchas otras, son las indicaciones que recibe Toph todos los días. Tú no las entiendes, todas esas reglas no hacen más que confundirte; probablemente ella piensa de la misma forma, pero eso no impide que baje la cabeza y se deje dominar.

_¿Por qué lo hace?_, te preguntas, ¿por qué ella, que fácilmente podría tener tu edad, permite que la despojen de su libertad sin protestar siquiera? En un principio se lo adjudicaste a su crianza; pudiese ser que ella estuviese acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente, lleno de reglas y normas sin sentido. No obstante, descartaste esa hipótesis después de percibir su expresión anhelante, la ansiedad en su rostro cada vez que acata una orden. Entonces, sin buscarla, la respuesta llegó a ti de forma inevitable.

No es que ella esté conforme con tantas limitaciones, no es que le agrade la idea de tener a sus padres planeando y previendo cada detalle de su vida. La razón para obedecer es mucho más simple, y esa es el deseo de obtener una recompensa. Ella piensa, inocentemente, que si actúa como sus padres quieren, recibirá de ellos lo que más anhela: su amor, y su comprensión. Un beso de buenas noches, un abrazo de despidida, una palabra, una señal, cualquier gesto que le indique que sus padres realmente la aprecian.

Eso nunca sucede, no de la manera que Toph espera, y mientras ella aguarda impaciente por el contacto de su familia, ellos se dedican a manifestar su amor de una forma diferente. Contratan a los mejores profesores, guardias, y sirvientes; todo para que ella no se encuentre vulnerable; le compran finos vestidos, joyería, y juguetes; con el fin de que ella entienda que si les interesa complacerla; le recuerdan su estado de ceguera constantemente, suponiendo de forma errada que así demuestran su preocupación por ella. Su principal objetivo es protegerla, su pretensión es poder controlarla; se esmeran tanto en ello que se olvidan de lo más importante, comprenderla.

No se dan cuenta de que Toph se siente herida, de que tantas atenciones, más que proveerle felicidad, solo le provocan una gran tristeza. Parece ser que eres el único que ve su cuerpo temblando, su expresión de agonía cada que intenta retener su llanto, el cómo se pierde a sí misma mientras se sume en la desolación.

Te gustaría poder hablarle, hacerle saber que no está sola, decirle que sus padres sí la aman; que de alguna forma tú también lo haces. Tantas veces has deseado poder abrazarla, y limpiar con tus dedos sus traicioneras lágrimas. Nada de eso es posible, y solo te resignas a seguir observando. Contemplas, no sin pesar alguno, el cómo se va desmoronado; y esperas, al igual que ella, el día en que esa cadena de pesares se termine.

_._

_._

_._

_"__¡Mi hija está ciega! Ella es ciega, pequeña, indefensa y frágil. ¡Ella no puede ayudarlos!"_

_"Sí. ¡Yo puedo!"_

_._

_._

_._

Toph Beifong ha logrado despertar tu curiosidad. Desde que la viste por primera vez, te esmeras por entenderla. Se ha vuelto tu deseo adivinar lo que piensa, descifrar lo que siente, conocer cada una de sus alegrías y penas. Has llegado al punto de distinguir sus gestos, esos que para otros pasan desapercibidos. Has notado, incluso, su más reciente cambio de actitud.

Puedes ver que ya no es la niña susceptible y frágil que en algún momento presenciaste. Sus facciones se han endurecido, y su actitud es menos indulgente. Ahora resopla cada vez que le ofrecen la mano, frunce el ceño cuando siente que la ignoran, se cruza de brazos, y esquiva la mirada de aquellos que pretenden brindarle ayuda. Te has dado cuenta de que se hartó de la condescendencia, lo notas por la forma en que entrecierra los ojos, claramente irritada, si alguien llega a menospreciarla.

Con el tiempo se ha vuelto desconfiada. Le inquieta pensar que realmente no es querida. Ella, al igual que tú, ha reparado en la manera en que la tratan, con extrema ternura y delicadeza, incluso sin llegar a conocerla. Infieres que ese comportamiento no es del todo sincero, que es resultado de la compasión que sienten por su ceguera. Parece que ella ha llegado a la misma deducción, y es por ello que ya no gusta de recibir tratos amables. No quiere que la vean débil e incapaz de valerse por sí misma, no es su intención ser considerada una carga.

Es por ello que la ves enfurecerse cada vez que sus padres la observan con lastima. Ella no puede verlos, pero siente el repentino silencio que se forma a su alrededor cada vez que intenta dar su opinión, expresar descontento, o mostrarse independiente. Es como si, para sus padres, ella no fuese capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, y el que lo intente solo es otro motivo más para compadecerla.

Eso siempre logra molestarla, pero más allá de eso, siempre logra lastimarla. Tú, que la has visto desde hace tiempo, te das cuenta de que también le hiere, le mortifica esa actitud condescendiente; le duele pensar que nadie cree en ella, y que nunca podrá superarse a sí misma. En el fondo, sigue temiendo que sus padres estén en lo correcto, y que prescindir de los demás es lo único a lo que puede atenerse.

Comprendes que Toph ya no es la misma de antes. No es la pequeña niña asustada que viste la primera vez en sueños; tampoco es la mujer enérgica e impetuosa que conocerás en el futuro. Ahora mismo se asemeja más a una marioneta, un títere condenado a vivir por siempre en su casa de muñecas.

_._

_._

_._

_"Papá, sé que puede ser duro para ti verme así, pero tu pequeña, indefensa y obediente hija ciega no es lo que soy"_

_._

_._

_._

Está cansada de aparentar frente a sus padres, de fingir ser otra persona solo para complacerlos. La desesperación la está consumiendo, y parece que nadie aparte de ti percibe su esfuerzo por mantener la cordura. Tú eres el único que logra verlo, el cómo deambula inquieta cada noche, respirando con dificultad, procurando calmarse para no romper en llanto, buscando reprimir los gritos de impotencia que claman por salir de su garganta.

Deduces que ya no quiere mendigar el cariño de sus padres, mucho menos seguir haciéndose la señorita frente a ellos. En Toph se ha creado un fuerte resentimiento, y lo único que desea con fuerza es alejarse, que sus padres finalmente entiendan que no es la niña inútil e indefensa que se esmeran en ver, tampoco la joven correcta y educada en la que la desean convertir.

Le gustaría poder sincerarse y confesar todo lo que se ha guardado por tanto tiempo, que odia la vida de noble, que le incomodan los trajes elegantes, que detesta que la subestimen solo por ser ciega. Lo ha intentado, tú eres testigo de ello, pero al final todo ha resultado ser un fracaso, y a Toph no le ha quedado más alternativa que morderse la lengua y aparentar que todo sigue perfecto, que alguna vez todo fue perfecto.

A pesar de que anhela su libertad, solo le queda resignarse, porque sabe que no tiene escapatoria. Su prisión es esa mansión y sus carceleros sus propios padres. Incluso aunque intentase escapar, lo cierto es que no llegaría muy lejos. Toph no tiene un lugar a donde ir, y por lo tanto, no tiene excusas para marcharse.

Muchas veces te cuestionaste el motivo de su tristeza, el porqué de su expresión vacía, la razón de su desaliento. Ahora entiendes que no podría ser de otra manera, no mientras continúe viviendo de esa forma; siendo manipulada cual juguete de madera, sin derecho a dar su opinión, atada de pies y manos, enjaulada en una casa donde todos y nadie se preocupa por ella. Encerrada y escondida en contra de su voluntad.

_._

_._

_._  
_"Ustedes pueden ir a donde quieran, nadie les dice que hacer... esa es la vida. Solo que no es mi vida"_

_._

_._

_._

—Otra vez tuve ese sueño extraño —comentas de forma distraída. El hombre frente a ti escucha y asiente con la cabeza.

—Es la tercera vez esta semana —responde Gyatso, dirigiéndote una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas esta vez de que se trataba? —Tú niegas con la cabeza.

—Solo sé que había mucho color verde —Después de esa respuesta ninguno dice otra palabra.

Los dos permanecen en silencio, ambos concentrados en su juego de Pai Sho. Tú observas el tablero con ojos inquisidores y, después de unos cuantos segundos, sonríes mientras desplazas una de tus piezas.

—¡Aquí está! Gané de nuevo —anuncias, poniéndote de pie de un salto, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria—. Me debe un pastel de frutas, monje Gyatso.

—Ingeniosa movida, Aang. Ingeniosa movida —Tú solo ríes con alegría infantil, y ves al hombre levantarse para llegar a tu lado.

—Gyatso —le llamas, una vez que empiezan a recorrer el templo—. ¿Tú crees que mi sueño signifique algo? —El mayor te observa con una sonrisa comprensiva y se adelanta a posar su mano sobre tu cabeza.

—No sabría decirte con exactitud qué significa, en especial porque siempre lo olvidas al despertar —en tu rostro aparece una sonrisa nerviosa, Gyatso lo nota y solo niega con la cabeza—. Siempre y cuando ese sueño no te produzca malestar, no creo que debas preocuparte por él.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Incluso puede que se trate de una premonición —comenta él sin dejar de mirarte—. Nunca sabemos lo que nos puede revelar nuestro subconsciente. Tal vez te está mostrando una parte de tu futuro —Tu expresión se ilumina un poco ante esa posibilidad.

—Ya veo. ¡Sería genial si pudiese recordarlo!

Después de esta pequeña charla, ninguno vuelve a tocar el tema, pero tú imaginas que Gyatso tiene razón. No importa si no puedes recordar tu sueño, lo importante es que puedas recordar la sensación que te produce; esa impresión de que alguien te está esperando. Y ese alguien tiene los ojos verdes.

Incluso aunque no la conozcas, a pesar de que no la recuerdas, sin importar el tiempo y la distancia que ahora mismo los mantiene separados… Tú y Toph Beifong están destinados a conocerse, y serás tú el único capaz de rescatarla, liberarla de su encierro y devolverle la alegría.

No lo sabes, pero solo tú podrás alejarla de la que es su casa de muñecas.

_._

_._

_._

_"__¿__Realmente crees que la amistad puede durar más que toda una vida?" _

_"__No veo por qué no_"

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Casi que no termino a tiempo, pero al final lo logré en el último minuto T-T**

**Bueno, sobre el fanfic, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Avatar. así que realmente me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este pequeño homenaje a Toph.**

**Ella es (después de Zuko) mi personaje favorito de la serie, y aunque al principio no tenía remota idea de que escribir, me entusiasmé cuando me dijeron que me tocaba el reto con ella.**

**La idea que me vino al principio era muy diferente, pero no sé por qué al final me decidí por esto. No me quedó exactamente como quería, por cuestiones de tiempo, pero aún así espero que les guste :)****  
**

**Por cierto, la presencia de Aang en este fic es algo secundario, pueden verlos con o sin connotaciones románticas. Lo cierto es que, sin importar si es como pareja o amigos, a mí siempre me ha gustado pensar que Aang llegó a la vida de Toph para rescatarla (lo cual es medio contradictorio, porque Toph no quiere depender de nadie, pero ustedes entienden).**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero me dejen su opinión, para saber si las prisas no me afectaron demasiado a la hora de escribir, y les deseo buenos días, tardes,noches, etc.**

**¡Hasta la otra!**


End file.
